This invention relates to a coin holding device for domestic use.
The present invention provides a coin holding device of the above described type which is simple in construction, easy to use, inexpensive and which can provide at a glance a visual indication of its contents.
Broadly stated, the present invention is defined as a coin holding device comprising, in combination a plurality of clyindrical tubes adapted to contain coins of different denominations in an axially stacked relation; and a stand for removably supporting each of said tubes in an upright position.